Ashes
by AzMoAn
Summary: The rulers of the underworld had their lovers taken away from them. No matter what the cost, they will get them back. Better summery inside. Human names used. Contains USUK,GerIta,PruAus,Franada,RusLiet,SuFin,Switzerland x Liechtenstein.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first Hetalia Fanfic. I'm kinda nervous, but I'll get over it.

Summary: The rulers of the underworld had their lovers taken away from them. They do everything they can to find them, but when they do...nothing can be the same. Contains OCs and possible OOCness.

* * *

><p>The Couples are:<p>

GerIta

Spamano

RusLiet

SuFin

PruAus

Franada

Switzerland/Liechtenstein (They aren't related)

USUK

* * *

><p>»Chapter 1«<p>

_"Everyone!" Vash yelled out onto the battlefield. "Hold your ground! We can't let them pass!"_

_The underworld and Heaven were in a war. So far neither side had the upperhand, but only because of Vash and Ludwig's military strategies. Ivan and Bernwald were inside the palace with the rest of the rulers and their lovers._

_"Sir!" One of Ludwigs soldiers ran up to the two commanders. "The angles have breached the wall. But they have vanished now."_

_Ludwig looked at his soldier. "When?"_

_"A few moments ago." The soldier replied. "They broke the wall then spread their wings and vanished."_

_Vash paled. "Who was leading them?"_

_"Elizabeta sir." Vash looked at Ludwig who had lost his composure the minute he heard Elizabeta's name. Both men turned and ran to the palace._

* * *

><p>Vash woke up in a cold sweat. <em>I'm still having that nightmare.<em>He thought.

It had been one year since the rulers lovers were taken from them. None of the men had recovered. Ludwig missed Feliciano,Vash missed Lili, Francis missed Mathew, Alfred missed Arthur, Antonio missed Romano, Ivan missed Toris, Berwald missed Toni, and Gilbert missed Roderich. To add insult to injury, Heaven had stopped its attacks after taking them, which enraged the rulers.

Each ruler vowed to save their lover. No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Alright. That's it. Let me know if you want another chapter. Can't wait to read your thoughts.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright the next chapter to Ashes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much it meant to me. This chapter contained SuFin and some other couples.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~SuFin~

Bernwald reached over, expecting to find his lover curled next to him. He sighed when his hand met the sheets. It had been a year since the kidnapping, and he still couldn't get over it. _Tino... _Bernwald laid in bed thinking about his lover. His smile, his pale skin, the way his eyes shining when he was with Bernwald. Bernwald was brought out of his thoughts when a servant knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He called out.

"Lord Ludwig and Gilbert have ordered a meeting at Ludwigs palace."

"Alright. I will go." Pushing thoughts of Tino out of his mind, Bernwald got out of his bed, readying himself for the meeting of the demon lords.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

Ludwig was bored. Gilbert had gone out for a walk, leaving him to look after both palaces. It was a lucky thing that the brothers had connected a tunnel from each palace to Ludwigs. Feliciano had thought of it. Ludwigs heart panged at the mention of Ludwigs lover. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget him.

"Hey Brother!" Ludwig was brought out of his thoughts by his older brothers entrance, and winced. Gilbert had cuts, bruises, and blood converting his suit.

"What happend to you!" Ludwig exclaimed as Gilbert sat down in a chair.

"Some lower demon thought it would be funny to mock Roderich." Gilbert answered. Ludwig nodded.

Gilbert had been fiercely protective of Roderich. If a demon insulted, hurt, or filters with him, Gilbert was there and pummeling them in three seconds. When Roderich was kidnapped, Gibert had driven himself into depression, claiming it was his own fault. It had taken six months for Gilbert to calm down. By then, it had become apparent why heaven had stopped attacking. Gilbert had been the first to vow to save Roderich. Ludwig followed through with his vow shortly after.

"I called a meeting today, Gilbert." Ludwig said.

"Why?" Gilbert asked.

"We all want our lovers back. Living like this gives us nothing other than heartbreak. If there is a way to rescue them, I want to know it." Ludwig explained coldly. "And then I will murder any Angel that tries to stop me."

"And I will follow you." Gilbert said, his red eyes blazing with bloodlust for the Angel's destruction.

* * *

><p>Okay so that would be SuFin, GerIta, and slight PruAus. But, that's it. Just to let everyone know, I wrote another hetalia fanfiction. If you like this one You might like my other one.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I had major writers block on this fanfic. Anyway, I have more ideas. This chapter is gonna show what happens to two of the ones who were kidnapped. They also get a little backstory. Anyway, reader response.

* * *

><p>Feliciano Vargas29- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.<p>

Maryranstradler1- I promise to try and make it a cool story. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>~SuFin~<p>

Tino sat up against the brick wall, jumping at every sound. He missed Bernwald so much, but knew not to speak it out loud. The one time he muttered his lovers name, angels had swarmed him, and tried to 'purify' him, throwing salt and hot metal on him. Despite Feliciano and Roderich's pleas, they wouldn't stop until Tino had become a quivering mess on the cold floor.

He heard footsteps approaching his cell. The door opened and a female angel walked in. Tino sat up.

"You," he hissed. "Why are you here!"

The angel sighed. "I am here to offer you a deal, Tino. Renounce your lover and the underworld."

"Or what?" Tino asked.

"We will make you." The angel looked at him. "You know how we do that."

"No." Tino gasped. "Would she approve of that? Would Elizabeta approve?"

"She was given orders to do this if you refused."

"All of us!" Tino stood up. "You really think that they will accept this!"

"We do not expect your cooperation. We want your loyalty." The angels cold voice replied. Then a light spear appeared in her hand. Tino backed up against the wall.

"Sorry Bernwald..." Tino whispered. Then the angel hurled her spear at him.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

Feliciano stifled a scream as Tino fell to the ground. The angel turned and faced him.

"Tino! Get up Tino!" Feliciano shouted at the uncouncious male.

"He won't wake up for a while." The angel smiled at him. Feliciano shuddered. _Ludwig..._He thought._ Help me!_ The angel approached him.

"Your precious lover, Ludwig isn't coming to save you." She said, spitting out the demon lords name. "None of them are. After all why would they? You're back with your kind." Feliciano's eyes widened as she thrust another spear into his chest.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it. Don't Worry Tino and Feliciano live. They just go through a little personality change. Leave a review, please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the next chapter. It might be short. Anyway reader review response!

* * *

><p>Pastaadict- Thanks! Here's the next one. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.<p>

Gillbirdy- Aww thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me. I was having a hard time writing Finland/Tino's moment. I was thinking about putting Roderich in but, there wasn't really a good moment between Gilbert and him. I'll add more in this one. ;)

And now onto the chapter!

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

Ludwig felt a cold chill run through him, as if someone had stabbed him with an ice sword. He knew he had called the meeting of rulers, but he was regretting it now. Francis and Alfred kept arguing over what to do, and Bernwald and Antonio were restraining Vash from attacking Gilbert who was taunting him. Ivan sat watching with mild interest.

"Everyone Shut Up!" Ludwig shouted. They all looked at him. "If we want them back, we have to go through this meeting!"

"Why not just bust in and take them back?" Alfred asked. "We did it before why not do it again?"

"Heaven isn't stupid Alfred." Francis sighed. "We managed to retrieve them with only sheer luck."

"And we don't know what heaven has done now." Antonio said. "They could be gone or-" He was cut short when Gilbert ran forward and punched him to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that thought!" Gilbert shouted. "How do we know anything happend to them? We would have felt it if something did!"

"With what?" Antonio challenged. "Some special connection?" He stopped when he realized he answered his own question.

Each ruler had a special connection with their lover. It meant that they could share powers, land, authority, and energy. If one of the Two was to die, the other would feel it. So, the rulers had nothing to fear, for the time being.

"Fine." Antonio said. "But you think you're the only one suffering Gilbert? I lost Romano to those wretched angels. I want to go there right now, and get rid of every Angel that I see until Romano is back with me."

Gilbert glared at him. "And I would do the exact same thing for Roderich. I would destroy Heaven and Hell for him." The rulers stared at Gilbert's declaration. However, none of them could say anything against him. They would do the same.

Bernwald lurched forward rulers all looked at him."Ugh. Feels like something just punched me."

"I had that feeling too." Ludwig replied. "Like someone is there, but at the same time they aren't."

"See!" Antonio shouted. "Heaven is doing something! I say we attack now!"

"And what? Have our soldiers be mercilessly slaughtered by Elizabeta and the rest of the Archangels?"

"Well what do you think we should do?" Antonio challenged. "Wait until our lovers are dead?"

"We wait a week." Ludwig said

"A week!" The rulers shouted. Alfred slammed his hands down on the table. "Why a week?"

"Heaven expects us to attack right away." Ludwig explained. "If we wait, then their defences will fall. It also gives us time to train our soldiers, ourselves, and formulate a strategy."

The rulers midseason agreement."A week then." Francis said. "We will hold you to it, Ludwig."

"Yes I know."

The rulers walked out of the room, leaving Ludwig and Gilbert alone.

"You better know what you are doing, brother." Gilbert said before leaving.

Ludwig sank into his chair. "I hope I do, too."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Here are a few previews:<p>

_Feliciano!_

_Why would I want to go back with those filthy demons?_

_Lukas...why?_

_Stupid. We're allies aren't we Anderson?_

_Get away from my brother demon scum._

* * *

><p>*Note: Not all of the previews are in the next chapter.<p>

Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. Now for reader responses:

* * *

><p>pastaaddict- Well, Heaven isn't the nicest of places. But hell's worse. I'm going add something that sums up that problem, but keep this in mind. Angels have a superiority complex.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, onto the chapter!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

~Franada~

Matthew quietly opened one eye. He had chains digging into his wrists, ankles, and his waist. Even though the angels said it was for his protection, he knew the truth. Heaven didn't want him to escape. The chains clanked together as Matthew tried to get out.

"It won't work." A voice said from the door of the cell. Matthew looked at the male Angel standing there. The angel unlocked, and walked through the narrow door, and walked toward the chained male. Matthew kept pushing back up against the wall, the chains clanking loudly.

"Just stop." The Angel snapped. Matthew froze. "You aren't going back. After the trouble they went through to get you back here," Matthew couldn't move. "You could at least show some gratitude."

"I didn't want to be taken away from Francis." Matthew spat. The angel narrowed his eyes.

"Well," he said. "I guess we shall have to do this the other way." A bow and a single arrow appeared in the angels hand. He nocked the arrow. Matthews eyes widened in shock as the arrow illuminated the angels face, before the arrow flew foreward, lodging itself in Matthews stomach. Matthew fell down to the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p>~PruAus~<p>

Roderich flinched as he heard Matthew fall to the ground. He wasn't in the room, but knew what was happening. He and Arthur, wherever he was, knew why they were kidnapped. All the males,and Lili, had once been angels. Arthur and Roderich had been Archangels before they met Alfred and Gilbert. They had put up the biggest fights, before falling in love with the demon lords. Then, the war with Heaven had begun.

Roderich was snapped out of his thoughts as the door to his room creaked open. Elizabeta walked in, her brown hair flowed down her back. She stared at him with a cold studying stare.

"Hello Roderich."

"Elizabeta."

"How are you?" Elizabeta asked. "Happy to be away from Hell?"

"No." Roderich glared. "I want to go back to Gilbert."

Elizabeta sighed. "Arthur said the same thing, only with someone named Alfred. Why do you want to go back? You weren't like this before you were taken."

"People change, Eliza." Roderich said, using Elizabeta's nickname. Elizabeta glared at him.

"Not everyone." She said. "But, I agree. Tino, Feliciano, and Matthew have changed their minds. They do not want to go back."

"Why?"

"You know why, Roderich." Elizabethan said. Roderich paled as the reality of the words set in.

"You didn't..."

"I did." Elizabeta said. "I used ecstasy on them. They are angels again. And soon, you and Arthur will be, too." Then she turned and walked out, quietly closing the door. Roderich stood there. He was terrified of what would happen when they put him under like the others.

* * *

><p>And done. Sorry if it wasn't that good. PruAus is hard to Write for. Anyway leave a review or a pm.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I am Rika Natsuhara, or Amazon Huntress. Riza is my older sister. She is out right now, so I will be filling in for her. I hope this lives up to everyone's standards.

* * *

><p>Reader Responses:<p>

Orange0509- I shall try to add more, however I cannot promise it will be good. If it is short I will post another chapter. I hope this lives up to your expectations, I have not written many chapters.

* * *

><p>Now for the chapter.<p>

Chapter 6

~Switzerland x Liechtenstein (I do not know the shipping name for this)~

Lili shivered in the corner of her room. Because she was the only female Angel, she had been given a room like Roderich. However, she refused any hospitality that was offered to her. Any angel that went into her room was met with a death glare, and vicious words.

"She's spent to much time with_ him_." One Angel told Elizabeta. "Vash has taken away any of the sweetness she had here." Elizabeta simply sighed.

_Ecstasy is really being used for all of the ones we saved._She thought. _I can't understand why they want to go back _there.

"Lady Elizabeta?" Elizabeta snapped back, and looked at the angel.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could go talk to Lili." The angel said.

"Alright." Elizabeta walked to Lili's room.

When she opened up the door, she was met with a pillow to the face.

"Stay away from me!" Lili shouted. Elizabeta stared at her with a mix of anger and pity.

"Lili," Elizabeta took a step towards the young girl. Lili backed away.

"Stay away..." Lili glared. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Lili stop!" Elizabeta lunged forward, and grabbed the said girl. "Stop. I don't want to use ecstasy on you." Lili paled at the mention of the punishment.

"You wouldn't..." Lili's voice was barely above a whisper. "No you would...You've already used it on everyone else haven't you?"

"Feliciano,Tino, and Matthew." Elizabeta replied She left out the fact that she had visited Roderich. Lili wouldn't have understood. She would have started screaming again.

Lili glared at her. "I'm never going to side with you again. Vash is better than any Angel here."

Elizabeta sighed. "I am sorry Lili." A symbol appeared in Elizabeta's hand."I did not want to do this." Then she pushed the symbol into Lili's chest. The girl collapsed at Eliza's feet.

* * *

><p>~Spamano~<p>

Romano wrestled against the chains that bound him to the wall. They rustled, but did not break. Romano muttered a curse.

"You shouldn't say that in heaven." Romano looked up and his eyes widened.

"Feliciano!"

"Hello brother." Feliciano smiled as he stepped into the cell. "How are you?"

"Feliciano you have to get out of here!" Feliciano looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" He asked. Romano was about to respond when he noticed how different his brother was. He was wearing a lighter version of his clothes, and his wings were white.

"Feliciano," Romano started. "What happend to you?"

Feliciano went silent. It was that moment that Romano noticed his brother's eyes. Instead of being happy and lively, _they were dead and lifeless._

"Feliciano..."

"It's okay." Feliciano said. "I am really happy here."

"Really?" Romano asked. "What about Ludwig?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you want to go back to him?"

"Why would I want to go back to that filthy demon?" Romano gasped. Feliciano would _never _refer to Ludwig like that.

"What did they do to you!" Romano pulled at his chains. Feliciano stepped forward.

"This." Then Romano felt a puncture. He looked down to see a glowing sword. His last thoughts before blacking out were

_Damn angels..._

* * *

><p>I am finished now. I hope this was long enough. I wanted to add USUK, but I was afraid that this would make the chapter too long. Please review. It makes my sister and I so happy when someone does. Bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! Thanks to everyone who read my little sis's chapter. She's so glad everyone enjoyed it. And I checked through the reviews. I can't believe how much everyone likes this. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Review response:<p>

pastaaddict- I wouldn't say that they're all monsters. Roderich and Arthur were angels. And Elizabeta is just following the higher ups. It's the higher ups who are the monsters.

* * *

><p>Onto the story. Back to the demon Lords.<p>

Chapter 7

~UsUk~

In all his years as a demon, Kiku had never seen any of the lords this angry. Alfred had utterly destroyed his room. Chairs had been thrown against the wall, ripping the walls, and destroying the chairs. Ever since Arthur's kidnapping, Alfred had become more prone to violent outbursts. He managed to keep calm in public, but would take vent his anger once he was alone. Kiku was the only demon who knew about it.

"Alfred you should calm down." Kiku said, then ducked as a table flew past him, shattering once it connected with the wall.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted. "How can I calm down? Arthur's gone,Kiku. He was taken right in front of me, and I did nothing." Alfred punched the wall closest to him. Kiku flinched as Alfred created a crater in the wall with his now bloody hand.

"There wasn't anything you could do." Kiku warily took a step near the demon lord,who was panting after calming down from his rage."Even here in the underworld, the Archangel Elizabeta had more than enough power to fight."

Alfred looked at Kiku, his eyes shone with a mix of anger,and little fear.

"What?"

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

Ivan couldn't remeber the last time he had been this alone. Toris was gone, and no matter how much he tried, Ivan couldn't forget that. He was mad enough to destroy half of his palace every time he thought about it.

"Excuse me, Lord Ivan." One of Ivan's closest servants, Eduard, appeared. After Toris became Ivan's lover, Eduard became head servant.

"Yes Eduard?" The blond servant paled when Ivan looked at him.

"L-Lord L-Ludwig a-and G-Gilbert have requested a meeting." Eduard stuttered. Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"Who else will be going?" He asked.

"L-Lord Antonio,Alfred,Francis,Bernwald,and Vash." Eduard replied.

_So Vash is going too..._Ivan thought. "I will go."

"Shall we accompany you?"

"No." Ivan put his long coat on. "Look after the palace, Eduard."

"Yes my Lord." Eduard bowed as Ivan left.

* * *

><p>Alright that's all. Just so you know. I ship both LietPol and RusLiet. But just for this fanfic, it's RusLiet. I will put LietPol in though. Leave a review, it doesn't matter I love hearing what you guys think.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier. Writers block and school. I can't believe how much attention this fanfic has. 6 favorites and 14 follows! It might not be that much to others, but me it means a to everyone! Now reader review responses:

* * *

><p>Pastaaddict: Yup a police state would define heaven. True Hell May have more freedom, but more violence and other stuff would happen that would probably not be good for your health. You can become a Satanist, but religious cultures wouldn't like you. :)<p>

Now onto the fanfic. Tried to make it longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

~Switzerland x Liechtenstein~

Vash walked through the tunnel that connected Ludwig's palace to his. He could have walked and shot at some demons, but the meeting was urgent and Vash couldn't spend time idley shooting at some lower class demons. He soon came to a large door decorated with the symbol of Ludwig and Gilbert's house. He prepared himself for all the other lords to be fighting, and opened the door.

He was shocked.

Gilbert,Ludwig,Fancis and Antonio sat at their seats in the council room.

"Ah. hello Vash." Ludwig nodded in acknowledgement to the newly arrived demon. Vash nodded back and went over to his seat.

"Who else is coming?" Vash asked, looking over at the empty seats.

"Kiku has gone to bring Alfred here." Ludwig answered. "Apparently, Alfred was in one of his rages when he arrived." Vash nodded.

"And what of Ivan?" He asked.

"Right here." Vash turned to see the said Lord walking through his own doors, closing out the blizzard that was in his territory. Vash didn't understand why Ivan spent so much time in the snow. Though he also didn't see the point in wondering.

"Now that Ivan is here, we have one last Lord to discuss." Gilbert looked over at hos brother. "Bernwald will not be attending this meeting. His bond with Tino has been severed greatly."

"How bad is he Ludwig?" Vash asked. If the bond between Bernwald and Tino had been severed enough to weaken Bernwald, then Heaven was playing a dangerous game.

"He cannot leave his bed." Ludwig's hands clenched. "I have gone and seen him. He has stated that it feels like Tino both is and isn't connected to him." Vash narrowed his eyes.

"In other words, Heaven has stolen our lovers and now they are torturing them with some unknown technique?" Ivan took the words out of Vash's mouth. The Swiss demon Lord turned to look at the German Lord, for once agreeing with Ivan.

Ludwig opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when another door opened. The Lords turned to look as Kiku stepped through, followed by Alfred.

The arriving Lord was radiating an aura that unnerved even the Lords. His knuckles were cut and bruised. And his eyes were a bloody red that held a fearsome red, but an underlined sadness that only came from one thing.

"I've lost connection with Arthur."

* * *

><p>~USUK (Arthur)~<p>

Arthur had been defiant from the moment he saw heavens gates. He kicked screamed, and threw the most vicious insults at the angels. But no matter what he did, it was all blamed on Alfred. By now Arthur had given up on insults, but refused to acknowledge himself as an angel or have had any connection with one. Not even his brother could convince him.

_"Arthur."_

_"No Scott." Arthur turned away from his brother. "I will not abandon Alfred." Arthur's older brother lunged forward, grabbing his brother by the collar and picking him up off the ground._

_"Why can't you abandon that demon!" He shouted. "He kidnapped you!"_

_"I don't care." Scott opened his mouth to retort, but Arthur beat him. "I love him now. The only way I'll hate him is if you use Ecstasy."_

_Scott's face darkened. He dropped his brother and walked out of the room silently._

Arthur knew the moment his brother left, ecstasy was in his future. He didn't want to lose Alfred. Arthur stood up from his chair and knocked his teacup off the table. It shattered on the floor. Arthur stood there for a second. Then he heard the footsteps approaching. Arthur grabbed a piece of the shattered cup, and he silently carved something into his arm. Even though it was painful, Arthur didn't stop.

"Brother." Scott's voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." Finishing, Arthur threw the shard away, just as Scott came in.

"You haven't changed your mind have You." Scott said coldly. Arthur shook his head. "Fine." Scott charged forward. Arthur's eyes widened just as the sword pierced him. Then it went black.

* * *

><p>~USUK (Alfred)~<p>

Alfred sat in his chair, not paying attention to the conversation going on. All he thought of was that last feeling Arthur had before they lost each other. He had felt shock and fear. Alfred had almost collapsed at that moment. Alfred noticed Ludwig's speech was colder and exhausted. Then he noticed one more feeling Ludwig was hiding.

"Hey Ludwig." The said male turned to look at Alfred.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have a connection to Feliciano?" The room went quiet.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for this chapter. I think this chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters. Let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to tell me, anonymous or not I don't care. Anyway leave a review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I was recovering from all the awesome reviews everyone had written. I feel so loved. Thanks! Now for reader review responses:

* * *

><p>LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah there's gonna be a lot of love in this story. I can't promise a lot of USUK. There's lots of other ships in this fanfic, so I have to give them all equal attention. I hadn't written USUK before last chapter, so I was really nervous. I guess you liked it then. When you say deninal do you mean resist ecstasy, or resist Alfred. Sorry just confused on that. All of the kidnapped one's are going to go against their lovers because of ecstasy, but they'll be freed. I hate the bad ends of fanfics. Thanks! USUK FOREVER!<p>

* * *

><p>Onto the chapter!<p>

Chapter 9

~GerIta~

"Do you still have a connection with Feliciano?" Ludwig had frozen at that question. He knew the answer wasn't good, but couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert looked at his brother with concern. "You do have a connection right?" Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

Vash stood up. "You mean you don't!" He shouted. "How long has your bond been severed?"

"Since our last meeting. At the same time Berwald lost his connection to Tino."

"So you have been putting off the pain to organize these meetings?" Ivan asked. Ludwig nodded. "You must be in a lot of pain."

"I am." Ludwig sighed wearily. The loss of connection, the constant worry, and ruling of his territory put a tremendous strain on him. He just wanted Feliciano back.

* * *

><p>~Franada~<p>

Francis sighed. "Then I might as well confess, too." Everyone turned to look at him. "I lost my connection with Matthew." Alfred lept up and slammed Francis into the wall behind him.

"You lost connection with my brother!" Alfred growled. Francis gasped for air.

"Wait...explain...please..." Francis choked out.

"Let him go." Antonio said. Alfred begrudgingly let the French Lord slid to the floor.

"I managed to pick up some things from Matthiew before I lost my connection." Francis said. "He was chained in a cell, along with Tino,Feliciano,and Romano."

"What about the rest?" Ivan pushed. He wanted to know what happend to Toris.

"Roderich,Arthur, and Lili were put in Archangel's rooms. I don't know what happend to Toris." Ivan's face darkened.

"Well now we have a problem, yes?" Ivan emitted a dark aura. "How do you know where everyone else's lover is, but you do not know where mine is?"

"Because Matthew has not seen him." Francis glared at him. "My bond only allows me to see what Matthew has seen or heard. If Matthew hasn't seen him, then I can't find him."

"Excuse me My Lords," Kiku spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "One of my sources has told me that Heaven wants to start another invasion."

"Why would they want another invasion!" Gilbert shouted, standing up. "They already got Roderich and everyone else!"

"Exactly." Kiku said, staring at the Lord." Because you are in disarray, Heaven wants to invade again...to destroy you."

* * *

><p>Wow I had this chapter for a while. I'm glad I finished it. It's probably not that long, but it's better than nothing. If you have an idea, review or pm.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Something was messing with my chapter and I couldn't update. Anyway, onto the review responses:

* * *

><p>Takuya- Here's the next one. Sorry you had to wait so long.<p>

Pastaaddict- Trust me, that wasn't the only reason. Roderich and Arthur are archangels. Losing an archangel to hell is tragic. Losing _two_ archangels...well that's not a good thing. It's like losing two generals during a huge war. Archangels are important in heaven.

LoveXOXOLuna- Oh that's what you meant. Yeah Arthur is going to reject Alfred for a while. Alfred will be hurt, and he'll have a slight idea of what's going on. They don't have anything like ecstasy in hell, but he'll figure it out. If felt so horrible writing that part about Ludwig. But Alfred,Francis,and Ivan seem to have it worse. Francis knows what's happening, Alfred lost his lover and his brother, and Ivan doesn't know what happend to his lover.

* * *

><p>Now to the chapter!<p>

Chapter 10

~PruAus~

"Heaven wants to invade again... to destroy you." Kiku's cold words cut through the Lords like a knife.

"So you're saying," Gilbert spoke, his voice rising with every word. "That on top of kidnapping Roderich and everyone else, that heaven wants to invade us!"

"Yes." Kiku answered the raging Lord calmly. "As you are in this weak state currently, Heaven wants to destroy you so you lovers will stay with them."

"That is a problem, yes?" Ivan gave off an intimidating aura. Despite Ivan's growing rage, the Lord's didn't pay attention. They were all focused on the Japanese demon that was in the middle of a conversation with Ludwig.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

"Do you know when they will arrive?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Kiku shook his head. "My informants did not find that out." Ludwig sighed with disappointment.

"That's unfortunate." Everyone flinched when Alfred slammed his fist down on the table.

"Why can't we just go and fight them first!" Alfred shouted.

Kiku turned to look at him. "In your wild state, you would be defeated easily. And Ludwig and Berwald are in no condition to battle."

"Yeah." Alfred fell back into his chair. "Damn it."

"We're all under stress." Vash stood up, his gun clanked against the table. "If this concludes the meeting, then I will go back to my own territory. I will have to prepare for this war."

Antonio stood up. "I'm going to go,too." Francis and Gilbert looked over at him. " I don't want to be caught unprepared in war."

Ludwig sighed wearily. "Very well. Go." The Lords all headed for the doors to their territories, offering a quick wave to Ludwig as they left.

As soon as the last door closed Ludwig collapsed in his chair.

"Hey!" You okay brother?" Gilbert asked his brother, slightly panicking.

"Yes." Ludwig said in a voice barely above a whisper. "But having my bond with Feliciano servered is taking its toll on me."

"At this rate you'll be in the same condition as Berwald by tomorrow." Gilbert said. Ludwig nodded.

"But someone has to tell Berwald what we learned at this meeting." Ludwig attempted to stand back up, but was pushed down by Gilbert.

"I'll go. At this rate, you'll kill yourself before you even get to the door." Gilbert headed for Berwalds door.

"Alright." Ludwig sighed. Gilbert smiled and walked through the door.

~SuFin~

Berwald layed in his bed, barely moving. His bond with Tino was so close, he could feel everything Tino felt. When Tino had been pierced by heavens blade, Berwald had felt it, too. Of course, as Tino was pierced with a heavenly blade, Berwald had felt excruciating pain. He had managed to cover it up for the first meeting, but by the second he couldn't move without pain coursing through his body. Berwald was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Hey Berwald." Gilbert walked in. Berwald watched at the albino walked to the edge of his bed. "This is sad."

"What do you want Gilbert." Berwald demanded impatiently.

"I just came to tell you heavens going to do one Final attack to destroy us." Berwald's eyes snapped open,and he turned to look at Gilbert.

"What?"

"Yes. Kiku told us at the meeting today." Gilbert answered. Berwald mentality sighed. He had to miss the meeting today.

"Do you know when the attack is?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Kiku didn't have that information." Berwald nodded, disappointed in the fact he couldn't help Tino.

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

Ivan walked through the freezing blizzard staring at the lower class demons who looked at him.

He could have taken his passage directly to his palace, but right now he wanted to take a long walk in his territory.

His metal pipe shone in his hand as he walked through the snow to his palace.

"W-welcome home My Lord." Eduard stuttered nervously as Ivan walked through the door. "Shall I-"

"No," Ivan cut Eduard off with a wave. "I want to be alone right now okay?"

"Y-yes." Eduard scurried away. Ivan was tempted to laugh as Eduard ran, but reminded himself not to as he remebered when he had done so in front of Toris.

_"Ivan! Don't laugh at him. I was doing that work before I became your lover."_

Ivan silently wiped his tears away as he thought about his lost Toris. He stared out the window as the blizzard became more fierce. His depression was replaced by a newfound hatred. Ivan slammed his fist into the table.

"I wonder how the angels would like to have their wings ripped off."

* * *

><p>Man that was long. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I made in this. Leave a review on your way out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Chapter 11 is now up. Onto Reader review responses:

* * *

><p>Takuya- Yeah, I kinda feel bad for making Heaven the bad guys here, but I tried to balance it out with Elizabeta.<p>

Pastaaddict- Yep. It's never a good idea to get in the way of Ivan (or any of the demon lords) and his lover.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah. They'll get through it, but it won't be easy. I really want to write the reuniting scene, but it rushes the story, and I already got some criticism for not going that deep into the angels. I explained to them that I don't want to offend any religion.

* * *

><p>Okay onto the chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 11

~Spamano~

Antonio sighed. The Spanish Lord had returned to his palace after the meeting concluded. He had thought about staying to talk with Ludwig, as their lovers were siblings. Finding out that Ludwig's bond with Feliciano was a shock to everyone, and the fact he was still holding the meetings worried everyone. They had come to a conclusion to hold the meetings at Alfreds until Ludwig recovered.

"My Lord," Antonio saw Alice standing in front of him.

"Yes Alice?"

"I am worried about Romano as well, he is a brother to me." Alice said. Antonio nodded. "But you are worrying yourself sick. You haven't slept in three days. How I don't even know, but you must get some rest."

"There is work to do-" Antonio started.

"We can handle it." Alice cut him off. Her expression was warning him to go against her. Antonio had learned she had been sent to the underworld for causing a horrible accident in her past life. He had asked once, but she had threatened him never to talk about it. Despite being a demon Lord, Alice's expression had scared him.

Antonio sighed and nodded and stood up. "Alright."

Alice silently moved to the side to let him move. "We can handle it My Lord. Take as much time off." Antonio nodded and headed to his room.

He couldn't remember the last time he had fallen asleep, but the moment his head hit the pillow, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>~SwissLiech~<p>

Vash's gun fired, striking the target in the middle. It didn't surprise him. Nobody in the entire underworld could compare to Vash's skills. Even Gilbert, who claimed to be the best at everything, wouldn't challenge Vash.

"Wow Vash," A voice came from behind him. "How many times have you fired that now? It has to be at least two hundred times."

"What do you want, Gilbert." Vash sighed, not bothering to turn around. "How did you even get in? I thought I closed my path to your palace."

"You did. I just walked here." Vash turned around, shock written on his face.

"You _walked _here?"

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded. "Well, actually I took Berwald's path to your place. I told about the meeting."

"And..."

"He's trying to recover fast. To get ready." Gilbert replied. He shortened the explanation.

When he had told Berwald, the Swedish Lord had almost fought to get out of bed. Vash didn't need to know that.

"Are you going to leave?" Vash asked. He was getting irritated with this guy.

"Sure. But first," Gilbert held up a pure white feather. "What do you think of this?" Vash's eyes widened. His finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"What else is it?" Vash scoffed. "It's an Angel 's feather. I feel sick looking at it."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one whose thinking that." Gilbert threw the feather away from himself.

Vash reacted instantly. Bullets pierced the feather, until only dust touched the floor.

* * *

><p>~PruAus~<p>

Gilbert took the path connecting Vash and his palace. He had been glad with the exchange between him and the Swiss Lord. They had reached a silent agreement.

He continued walking,and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He leapt out of the way, just as a blinding spear hit the ground where he was standing.

"Long time no see, Gilbert." Elizabeta's cold voice came.

* * *

><p>And cliffhanger! I feel bad for this. And while I was writing this I realized I hadn't given these ships that much attention! I feel like an idiot. Hope this makes up for it. If you have a ship you want me to write about, let me know.<p>

Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. But, first...reader review responses:

* * *

><p>Takuya- It might be a little hard to put it in there. Ivan and Matthew are in different areas.<p>

Pastaaddict- Yep. *Rings the wrestling bell*.

LoveXOXO Luna- Thanks. I knew it was a good move. The funny thing is, that person reviewed on chapter 4, and they haven't responded since. The cliffhanger has possibly ended. And a slight hint about Elizabeta. Not all angels are bad.

* * *

><p>Now onto the chapter!<p>

Chapter 12

~PruAus~

Gilbert's red eyes blazed with rage. "Elizabeta..." He growled out. He slowly reached for the sword that was attached to his belt. "What do you want."

"Simple." Elizabeta walked up to him. "I came to warn you about the attack." Gilbert recoiled.

"Why should I believe you." He spat. "In case you didn't know... You started a battle with _seven _of the demon lords, we've lost our connections with our lovers, and now you've invaded our domain again!" He was shouting by now. Vash's shots had ceased, and Gilbert heard the Swiss Lord's footsteps approaching.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me," Elizabeta said. Gilbert nodded. "But you have to believe me. I saw what happend to Lili."

"What..." Vash's cold voice came from behind them. The two were so engulfed in their argument, they hadn't heard him open the door and walk up to them. "What happened to Lili."

Elizabeta sighed. "Ecstasy." Gilbert and Vash shared a look of confusion.

"What?"

Elizabeta stared at them. Before speaking again. " Of course you haven't heard of it. It's an ancient technique heaven uses. It erases the victim's personality and makes them a loyal slave." Vash and Gilbert froze. As Elizabeta's words sunk in, the two Lords let out a yell of rage.

"You erased their memories!" The two shouted. Vash lunged forward, his gun aimed at Elizabeta.

"Calm down." Elizabeta moved out of the way. "I was against it, too. But I can't go against my superiors." Vash lowered his gun.

"So what do we do." Vash asked.

"Tell the rest of the lords." Elizabeta turned to leave. "I have to head back before the higher ups realize I'm gone." Then she turned and flew away.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

"That's about it." Gilbert finished explaining to Ludwig. After Elizabeta left, Gilbert had run to his brother. When he finished explaining, the German Lord immediately tried to get up, but was pushed back down by his brother.

"We have to tell the others." Ludwig fought against his brother.

"We can send a messenger." Gilbert answered. "You are in no condition to hold a meeting. Berwald is just now starting to walk around. And even then, he can barely leave his palace." Ludwig sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. Send the messenger."

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

Ivan was sitting in his office, when Eduard walked in, slightly shaking. "Yes Eduard?"

"T-This letter came for you, Lord Ivan." Ivan took the letter, and waved Eduard out. He quickly read through it, his face not changing. When he finished, an intimidating aura radiated off him.

"So that is how heaven is playing." The Russian Lord said. "I guess their destruction will come sooner than I expected."

* * *

><p>~Franada~<p>

Francis read the letter, his face growing darker as he drew closer to finishing the letter. "Those angels..." He muttered. _How dare they do that to my lover... they will pay for it._

* * *

><p>~SuFin~<p>

Berwald stared out the window at the storm that was brewing in his territory. He had finished reading the letter, but did not react in rage. He was upset, bit did not let it cloud his judgement.

"Tino..." He muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Berwald's advisor, Lukas, looked at him.

"No," Berwald sighed. He had recovered, but like Gilbert had said, he couldn't leave his house. "I didn't say anything..." Berwald looked out the window again. It started to rain.

* * *

><p>~USUK~<p>

As soon as Alfred had read the letter, he'd snapped. His room was further destroyed. The only piece of furniture that remained intact was the bed. No matter how angry he was, he could never bring himself to touch it.

"My Lord." Kiku said, walking up to him. "You should stop now. Destroying your room will not bring Arthur-"

"Shut up! Alfred cut him off with a shout of rage. "If I meet Arthur again...he...he..." Alfred trailed off as tears started to fall. Kiku stood watching his Lord. He did understand how he felt. He and Arthur were close friends.

"My Lord. Shall I prepare for the battle?"

Alfred looked at him, his eyes shining with rage and bloodlust.

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Hope this was long enough for everyone. Let me know what you think! Leave a review on your way out.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Chapter 13 up and running! The battle starts! But first...reader review responses:

* * *

><p>Charchar- Sorry they aren't long enough. But, sometimes a feeling of suspense is necessary to keep the story going. Also, I write these chapters on my kindle or phone, so the chapters seem longer to me.<p>

Pastaaddict- They might. But, the way they see it, Hell started the battle when they took away the (former) angels.

LoveXOXOLuna- It was hard to write the parts where they found out. But, it was worth it. I'm glad Eliza isn't a bad guy, and can see reason. Here's the next chapter. You didn't have to wait that long, did you?

* * *

><p>Now to the chapter!<p>

Chapter 13

~GerIta~

It had been a while since Elizabeta's warning. Ludwig and Berwald had recovered and were walking around. Training had been hard on them, especially Berwald, who had been bedridden longer than Ludwig. Alfred's army was fully trained by Kiku, and some soldiers had been sent to the other lords palaces. It had taken some convincing to get some soldiers to stay with Ivan, though they eventually agreed after a warning from Alfred and a slightly irritated Kiku.

"Gilbert," Ludwig looked at his brother, who was talking to Ivan, who didn't look that interested in the conversation.

"Elizabeta said they were attacking soon. She didn't specify." Gilbert answered without turning around. "She also told me that there were different angels leading the armies. She doesn't know who is leading which one."

Antonio slammed his hands on the table. "So, we know almost nothing."

"Were you not listening,Antonio?" Francis looked at the Spanish Lord irritated. "They are attacking-"

"Soon I know!" Antonio shouted. "But when? A day? A week? How do we even know-" The meeting room shook. "What the!?" The Lords looked around.

"What is this?"

* * *

><p>~Not from a couples point of view~<p>

"You should be more careful, Brother." A hooded figure looked over to his right. "We don't want to hurt them."

"Speak for yourself! I hate that German Bastard." The other male replied. He smiled when he heard the shocked voices inside. The other figure shook slightly when he heard Ludwig's voice.

"Isn't this fun?" The male didn't respond.

"…"

"What? Are you second guessing this?"

"N-No! But, we should go back and get the soldiers prepared right?"

"Yeah," Both figures started leave. "I hope that British Archangel does his bit."

* * *

><p>~USUK~<p>

The meeting room stopped shaking. Alfred slowly started to stand up.

"What was that, Ludwig?" He and Francis asked at the same time.

"I'm not sur-" Ludwig was cut off when Kiku rushed in.

"My Lord!" Kiku turned to Alfred. "An archangel is attacking your territory!" Alfred stood up. His actions revealed nothing, but his face showed pure rage.

"I'm going." Then he turned and left.

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

The other lords began to stand up.

"We should go to, yes?" Ivan asked. He was hoping an angel was attacking his territory. He wanted them to feel every ounce of pain he felt when he lost Toris.

Ludwig nodded. "That shaking was most likely caused by an angel."

"Or a very stupid demon." Gilbert muttered. Ludwig glanced at him before hitting him on the back of the head.

"If you want Rodreich back, You better hope it's an angel."

Gilbert's face darkend as he stood up.

* * *

><p>~USUK~<p>

Alfred was running through his hall as fast as he could toward the sound of clashing swords. Kiku had been right. It was pure luck that his soldiers were prepared when the attack happend. It wasn't that that Alfred was worried about.

Alfred dodged as an angel swung his blade at him. Kiku appeared next to him, and wordlessly pointed to a cliff. On top of it was a lone figure that was striking down soldiers with a snap. Alfred couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest.

"My Lord!" Kiku shouted as the distant angel turned to look at dead green eyes flashed. "Move!" The angel fired a blast.

* * *

><p>~PruAus~<p>

Ludwig and Gilbert flew out into the battlefield as soon as the other lords had left. Gilbert would expertly dodge an angel, before Ludwig would attack. They took down quite a lot before they heard something strange.

_Classical Music. _A violin echoed throughout the battlefield. Gilbert doubled over in pain when he heard it.

"Ludwig is this..." His brother nodded, showing a sign of pain as he did. The song was a power sealing piece that stripped demons of their powers. A simple piece would just cause exhaustion, but this one was written by someone. Someone who had witnessed the powers of a Demon Lord. But the only person who could have done any of that...

The _only one..._

Rodreich...stood on the highest point of the palace playing his piece.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

Ludwig saw the shock and pain on his brothers face. His lover was against him, aiding the people who had kidnapped him. Ludwig looked to see if Roderich was under ecstasy but his eyes were closed, making it impossible to know. Ludwig was about tit shout when he noticed a wave of demons behind him falling to the ground. He charged back into the fray, ignoring the pain.

"Die Demon scum!" A familiar voice shouted. Ludwig froze.

_No...No it can't be..._

But reality had different plans. Ludwig saw _Feliciano _slicing down the demons with a face that unnerved him.

Ludwig had heard of how Feliciano was a skilled warrior, but had never witnessed him fight. Now he, Ludwig one of the seven Lords was scared.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig took a step towards the Italian. But stopped when he felt a cold blade against his back.

"Don't you dare move, you damn potato eater."

* * *

><p>The battles started! And guess whose leading the armies...this is so cruel. Even by my standards. But on the upside...this is my longest chapter! Sorry if this is bad. It's 11:00 so I'm falling asleep.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I know I updated yesterday, but my sis is pressuring me. "You can't leave it like that!" So here's the next one. Reader Review Responses:

* * *

><p>Char Char- Thanks Char Char!<p>

Pastaaddict- I feel bad about breaking them up. And I think my friends are plotting my death. They're calling this fanfic "A crime against Fangirls." But there's a surprise in here.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah it's cruel. My friends hate me so much. "A crime against Fangirls". There's a surprise here. Remeber how Elizabeta wasn't a bad guy?

* * *

><p>Now to the chapter!<p>

Chapter 14

~PruAus~

Gilbert stared, hurt as his lover stopped playing to look at him. His shining eyes showed a hidden pain as he leapt of the castle and landed in front of Gilbert.

"Everyone." Roderich turned to look at the surrounding angels. "I shall handle this demon. Go and find other demons." The angels nodded and scattered.

"Roderich..." The angel looked at Gilbert. Instead of being dead and lifeless, they were bright and full of life.

"Gilbert, I can only distract them for so long. Go back inside. I shall help Ludwig." Gilbert stared in shock.

"You aren't under-"

"No." Gilbert was cut off. "I'll explain later but go hide until this battle is over." Gilbert nodded and rushed into the palace. As much as he hated to run, he didn't want to disrupt his lovers plan, whatever it was.

* * *

><p>~GerIta~<p>

Ludwig looked behind him in horror as Romano jabbed his sword into his back.

"Don't move you damn potato eater." Romano repeated. Feliciano was looking at Ludwig, too. It was breaking Ludwig's heart to see his lover like this.

Feliciano's once vibrant eyes were now dead and lifeless. Ludwig saw his own reflection in them, and resisted the urge to run forward and take Feliciano away from this battle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure moving behind him, towards Romano. Ludwig took a deep breath and spoke.

"Why are you invading he'll, when we have done nothing wrong?" He asked. Romano's composure faltered for a second.

"Because...we..." Romano tried to answer. Feliciano looked at him. The figure was right behind Romano. It raised an object and brought it down hard on Romano's head. Antonio's lover fell with a hard thump onto the ground. With a cry of surprise, Feliciano raced to his brothers side, and was promptly knocked out by...Roderich.

* * *

><p>~USUK~<p>

Alfred was pushed out of the way by Kiku, who was knocked into a solid wall, and fell to the ground. Alfred stood up, his eyes blazing.

His Arthur had been taken, and now, an archangel had attack his best friend and advisor. Alfred didn't remeber flying forward and attacking the angel, nor did he remeber knocking the angel out and taking a good look at his victim. In fact, all he remebered was seeing his face, then carrying him to his palace, ignoring the battlefield surrounding him. Neither angel nor demon got in his way.

After all, who would hurt the archangel..._Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

><p>GerIta~<p>

"Roderich?!" Ludwig didn't try to contain his shock. Just a moment ago he had seen Roderich weaken him and Gilbert with a piece. Now Roderich was assuring them? "Who's side are you one?" Ludwig wondered out loud.

"Yours," Roderich answered. "Or more specifically, Gilbert's. Elizabeta never used ecstasy on me. It was discussed, but, it apparently didn't work." Ludwig gaped.

Riderich sighed. "There is still a battle going on. I will take these two inside. Make sure to win this battle." Ludwig nodded, still in shock.

Then Roderich was gone.

* * *

><p>~Spamano~<p>

As soon as Antonio received news of Romano appearing in Ludwig's territory, he flew over at speed no demon thought was possible. Alice had tried to stop him, but she was pushed out of the way, into her brother. He glared at Antonio, but he didn't say anything.

"Where is he. Where is Romano." Antonio demanded soon he stepped foot in the palace.

"We had to bind him in the dungeon." Gilbert answered. Antonio's face darkens.

"Why?"

"He and Feliciano are both under ecstasy."

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but at least it saved some of the pairings. Francis,Berwald,Vash, and Ivan will be next. Please leave a review on your way out. I'd like to know what you think!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! New chapter to Ashes! Hope this is long enough for you guys. Reader Review Responses:

* * *

><p>Pastaaddict- They will. It will take some time, but they will.<p>

LoveXOXOLuna- I know. No matter what, I couldn't make Roderich go under ecstasy for two reasons. One was my conscious. The other was my little sister. She said she would kill me if they all went under ecstasy. I believed her,too. There's another one who isn't under ecstasy. It will not be good. This chapter will show the other territories.

Charchar- Thanks! :)

* * *

><p>Now onto the chapter!<p>

»Chapter 15«

~SuFin~

Berwald was slashing down angels everywhere. His stoic face was a mask, hiding his rage that was seen in his actions. Many angels were terrified to go against him. From what they had heard, Berwald was bedridden due to losing his connection to Tino. This was not true. Learning of ecstasy had sent Berwald over the edge. First, Tino was kidnapped. Then, their bond was severed. And now ecstasy. Berwald had to much anger, and the unfortunate angels in his way were the punching bags.

Any angel that was not target by Berwlad was either taken down by Mathias or Lukas. Lukas would strike them with lighting, or they would be stabbed by Mathias' sword. The two were doing good, but the magic was taking a toll on Lukas.

"You okay?" Mathias noticed his partner's heavy breathing.

"Yeah..." Lukas wheezed. "Just...tired...from...all...this...summoning." He dodged an angel and hit him square in the chest,sending the angel spiraling back.

"We should head back." Mathias looked at Berwald. The Lord was still slicing down angels. "You can't handle anymore, and Berwald is doing a good job." Instead of waiting for a reply, Mathias picked Lukas up bridal style and started to carry him toward the palace. He leapt out of the way, just as a strike of an arrow imbeded itself in the place Mathias had been standing at.

"Who...!" Mathias paled when his eyes met the dead eyes of Berwald's lover.

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

Ivan had heard that Ludwig and Berwald's territories were being invaded, but he was busy with his own attack.

_A clever plan. _Ivan thought. _Separate us, and take us out one by one._

"Are you,like, going to give up?" A blond male appeared in front of the Russian Lord. "Cause it,like, won't help you." Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"You should be the one to give up." Ivan's aura turned dark as his metal pole appeared in his hand."After what you did, you will never fly out of my territory alive."

"We'll, like, see about that!" The two charged at each other.

The angelic blade clashed with the stainless steel. Ivan glared at his winged opponent, who jumped back and returned the glare.

"You aren't bad."

"Neither are you." Ivan replied. The angel was giving him a hard time. He wanted to end this battle so he could go and assist one of the other lords. "What is your name? I want to remember when I use your wings as a trophy."

The angel frowned. "I am Feliks. And I am Toris's best friend.

* * *

><p>~SwissLiech~<p>

Vash had already been waiting when the angels appeared. Five were shot down the moment he laid eyes on them. Normally, he would have thought it through before striking them all down, but he didn't care. These creatures had taken away Lili, and he wanted them to pay. He noticed another angel approaching and raised his gun, readying to shoot them down.

The angel grew closer, and Vash fired. The angel swerved away from the bullet with speed and grace that nobody could rival. Vash fired again, and the angel dodged as if they were doing a dance. A _blue _ribbon waved in their as they avoided the onslaught of bullets Vash shot, his face contorted with rage.

"What are you doing with her ribbon. What are you doing with _Lili's ribbon!_"

* * *

><p>Sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger. I wanted to put Franada in, but I have no idea how to do that attack. So instead, I put some DenNor in for those fans. If you have an idea, let me know. Until then, leave a review on your way out! :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Here's chapter 16. Man this story has picked up. Onto reader review responses:

* * *

><p>missycanucks- Those are really good ideas! I'm glad that I'm making you fangirl. It's nice when I hear a compliment like that.<p>

artistreilly421- I will. It'd be horrible if I ended it like this.

littleflower54276408- Maybe it's Toris~ I'm glad you like it. I like fanfictions like this too. I was reading a manga when this idea came to me. Like "What If this happend in Hetalia?" Bam! Fanfiction created. Yeah another DenNor fan! I actually planned to add them, but I figured it would be to much, and one of my friends is a big big Denmark fan. If I had done it to Denmark, I would not be around to write this. You don't have to be put under ecstasy by being stabbed or shot. Lili was just implanted with the symbol. Arthur had to have force on his,as did the rest of the angels that were in the dungeons. And to answer your questions. 1. I considered it. It might be touched down on, but won't really affect the plot. 2. Woah! Totally forgot about the dog. Maybe. Right now Tino hasn't even been noticed by Berwald. 3. That had not even crossed my mind. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's hard to tell. Oh that. I didn't forget, it was more he was keeping his rage, and it wasn't a question.

Guest- No problem!

takuya- Here's the next one.

LoveXOXOLuna- Yeah that might be it. I can't see Matthew attacking Francis.

pastaaddict- Oh~ Feliks stood up to Ivan in episode 1 of Hetalia. Whose to say he can't do it again?

* * *

><p>Okay that's it. Now onto the chapter.<p>

~Franada~

Francis had a strange feeling. All the other Lords had been attacked but him. He had watched for any signs of an attack, but there were none.

"Sir," A soldier appeared in the doorway. Francis looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We received word from Lord Ludwig,Gilbert,and Alfred. Apparently, Feliciano,Romano, and Arthur lead the armies into their territories." Francis leapt out of his seat.

"What! They did?"

"Yes Sir." The soldier nodded.

"What about Roderich? Was he there?" The soldier nodded.

"He wasn't under Heaven's control." The soldier answered. "He did assist in capturing Feliciano and Romano, though. They are waiting for the rest of the battles to end,so they can have a meeting to discuss this."

"Ah," Francis couldn't help but feel jealous. Everyone had lost their lovers, but Gilbert had already gotten his back. Hiding his jealousy he turned toward the soldier. "Thank you for this information. Return to your duty." The soldier bowed and left the room.

Francis sighed and turned to sit back in his seat. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and dodged a knife that imbedded itself in the wall. He turned to find the assailant,but nothing was there.

Francis narrows his eyes and sighed. "Come on out _Matthew_."

* * *

><p>~RusLiet~<p>

"Toris's _friend_?" Ivan looked at the blonde angel with mild amusement and slight irritation. "You do not seem to be someone worthy of being his friend."

The angel glared at him. "And you are not fit to be his lover! I,like, feel sick just looking at you. Toris must have felt the same when-" Feliks dodged the attack from the enraged Lord.

"Don't you say his name!" Ivan yelled. The Lord viciously attacked the angel, who dodged all of his attacks.

"Why? Toris and I have been friends since,like, childhood." Feliks dodged another attack. "So I have the right to see if someone who wants to marry Toris is acceptable. And you,like,_are not_."

Ivan stopped attacking. "If I am not acceptable, then who is."

The angel looked at him with a mocking look.

"Me."

* * *

><p>~SuFin~<p>

The lifeless angel looked at Mathias and Lukas, who stared at him in horror. They had heard about ecstasy from Berwald. It was one time where Lukas and Mathias was glad that they weren't demon lords.

"Where is he?" Tino asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Where is the demon Lord?"

"Tino..." Lukas still couldn't believe that his friend was commanding the invasion here.

Tino pointed his blade at the pair. "Where is he?"

"Tino!" Berwald turned to see his lover threatening his friends. "What are you-"

"Stay back!" Mathias turned to Berwald. "Tino's under ecstasy, remeber! He is following Heaven's orders to destroy you!"

Tino hovered for a minute before landing and walking over to the demon Lord.

* * *

><p>~SwissLiech~<p>

The angel looked at him with mild surprise. "Lili's?" She reached up and touched the ribbon. "So you gave this to...her?" Vash nodded.

The angel ripped the ribbon out of her hair. "I accepted this from a demon Lord!" Vash stared as the angel threw bit down. "Disgusting."

Vash looked at the angel with shock and rage before noticing something.

"Lili?" The angel looked at him. Her lifeless eyes, and short blonde hair told him everything before she answered his question.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I feel so bad about this cliffhanger, but I'm out of ideas. The SuFin part actually seemed half like DenNor, and half SuFin. Anyway, leave a review on your way out.<p> 


End file.
